Supernatural SongFic Drabbles Part 1
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Short stories based around lyrics from various songs. Various Characters - some bad language. Rated T


**Sooner or later God will cut you down**

_You can run on for a long time__  
__Run on for a long time__  
__Run on for a long time__  
__Sooner or later God'll cut you down__  
__Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

Castiel knew it was going to happen sometime soon. He had disobeyed everything that had been spoken to him; he started to have doubts, started to have feelings and thoughts that were forbidden to God. Castiel was falling and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that it was only upon meeting Dean Winchester that he decided to know the difference between right or wrong, feeling and unfeeling, life and death…

He wanted to finally help people…save people. He didn't want to be that vessel that killed just because they were evil, or just because it is written in God's destiny. He wanted to be that saviour that everybody could look up to. Castiel realised more every day that he wanted to be just like the Winchester's – having these morals and doing the right thing always, knowing what is best. But if he wanted to do this, he realised that he was going to fall…God was finally going to cut him down.

**Rusty Cage**

_You wired me awake_

_And hit me with a hand of broken nails._

_You tied my lead and pulled my chain_

_To watch my blood begin to boil._

'What you say to me?'

'…Yes sir'

Dean Winchester looked up to the figure that stood in front of him – this powerful mighty figure that made him become a hunter – his trainer, his boss… his father. Dean was given an arsenal of weapons, ready for the hunt of a bloodthirsty vampire that had escaped John Winchester's clutches to many times.

'Dean, when we find their hideout, you follow my instructions'

'Dad…hang on a sec…'

'No Dean...You do as I say you understand me!'

Dean stared towards his father in a solemn manner – he had always followed his rules, his regulations, and his orders. He was sick to death of it all, the hunting, everything, but he knew he had to carry on for the sake of his father. All he wanted to do was to find his brother – find his little Sammy – and hang out in a bar, drinking purple nurples until he could pass out, knowing that the next day he wouldn't have to drive down state to kill an possessed, but indeed innocent woman, or a mom who has been brainwashed by a demon's spirit, or by a flesh-eating virus that has invaded some poor man's body.

But no…

He had to do this; it was the family business – the Winchester Way. And all Dean wanted to do was escape the cage his father had placed him into since he was young – escape this living hell he faced everyday.

Maybe some day he would finally become Dean Winchester, the 20 something man with a whole life ahead of him: a brother to love, trust and count on; a job that wasn't dangerous; a girlfriend that wasn't just a one-night stand; maybe he would finally break free…and not be a father's slave any longer.

But until then all Dean could reply back with was the monotone, repetitive answer of: 'Yes Sir!'

_But I'm gonna break_

_I'm gonna break my_

_Gonna break my rusty cage and run._

**The Perfect Drug**

_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me__  
__I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me__  
__turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky__  
__the more I give to you the more I die_

Sam's eyes began to turn black as his outstretched hand exorcised a demon's spirit – its dark, evil matter escaping through the pores of the young man's body. Surrounding the innocent human was a burning ring of hot fire, a portal in the torturous depths of Hell – its eternal flames licking out into the human world. Agonising screams and moans were heard from the inside of the vortex, an indication of the life this bastard demon was going to face for eternity. The smell of brimstone and burnt flesh invaded Sam's nostrils, causing him internal upset and pain. Sam continued to rip the demon out, blood dripping down from his nose, his face grimacing as the strength started to seep out of him. The demon matter was fighting the strength Sam was unleashing, going deeper and deeper into Hell. As it vanished in an blood screaming sound, the portal closed up – smoke and the burning smell surrounded the Winchester and the saved human in an aura of madness and chaos. The man coughed, blood also dripping from his nose, as he gazed up towards Sam – his savoir. He rose from where he had dropped after the demon had left him, and collapsed into Sam's muscular arms, whispering sweet thank you's under his breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sam smiled honestly as he relished in the knowledge that he had saved another human from the devastating fate of demonic possession.

Sam knew he needed to use this power more and more, it was getting stronger, and the addiction he had to saving these innocent souls from possession was his ultimate pleasure. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to – Dean tried to stop him, his own brother wanting him to stop, but Sam couldn't. He did promise, but an urge inside of him made him do it again, and again, and again. Sam loved this feeling of power – knowing that he was saving someone, instead of killing them like Dean would have done in an instant.

He has become to love this…this almost, perfect drug, that made him joyous when a human being came back to normality, and the demon sons of a bitches rotted down in hell.

He wouldn't stop…not for anybody.

_You are the perfect drug__  
__the perfect drug__  
__the perfect drug__  
__the perfect drug_


End file.
